


Jason/Dick/Darkness

by Lucifer666



Series: RiddleJokes family [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Beta Dick Grayson, Minor Joker/Riddler, Minor Lex/Clark, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/JJ (OC), Multi, Omega original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer666/pseuds/Lucifer666
Summary: I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut.***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Jason Todd and this is how I mated both Darkness Napier and Dick Grayson. It all started while I was on patrol one night I saw an alpha harassing an omega so I sprung into action to help him or her. When I took the guy down and turned to look at the omega to see if they were ok and he knocked me out. I felt someone snuggling me and I never wanted to be away from that smell. I wake up in his house with his mom Riddler taking care of me.  
“Where am I?” I asks.  
“Your at my house because I felt bad for hurting you.” Darkness says.  
“You thought I was fighting to claim you myself didn’t you?” I ask.  
“I’m sorry I did. I’ve always protected myself I’m not used to being helpless… I apologize.” Darkness says.  
“It’s ok I don’t mind.” I say.  
“Oh good I’m glad you are awake. Let me make sure your ok kiddo.” Riddler says.  
“Riddler!” I yell.  
“Yeah that’s my name don’t wear it out my daughter brought you here so chill.” Riddler says.  
“Your Riddler’s daughter?” I ask.  
“Yes and the Joker is my father.” Darkness says.  
“You also look like batman.” I say.  
“Well he jumped my mom while he was in heat so he’s technically my papa.” Darkness says.  
“What he rapped you!” I yell.  
“Yeah he did but I don’t need or want his money Jason.” Riddler says.  
“You know who we are?” I ask.  
“Yeah don’t worry Joker doesn’t know he wants to find out himself.” Riddler says.  
“I wanna help please can I?” I ask.  
“Go ahead.” Riddler says.  
“You can stay here right mom?” JJ asks.  
“Please mom can he stay?” Darkness asks.  
“Of course he can stay sweetie.” Riddler says.  
“I’ll show you to a room then Jason.” Darkness says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Thank you I’ll change into normal clothes.” I say.  
“I’ll help you find some clothes that will fit you.” Darkness says.  
“Thank you.” I say.  
“Fallow me.” Darkness says and goes to find me a room.  
I follow him upstairs to look for a room.  
“Take this one it’s right near mine. Our door’s have our names on them and we are allowed to decorate them however we want.” Darkness says.  
“Thank you I look forward to getting to know you.” I say.  
“I’ll go find you a change of clothes you stay here for a little.” Darkness says and runs off to find me clothes.  
I sit waiting for him to get back I take off my Robin suit slowly.  
“Here you go I found some…” Darkness says coming in with clothes and dropping them when he sees me with my outfit off.  
“Thanks.” I say and go over to grab them.  
“Welcome I’ll be in my room knock when you get out.” Darkness says and he runs away with a beautiful blush.  
I smile and gets changed deciding to keep my mask on. I go and knock on Darkness’s door.  
“I’m all changed and ready to go down.” I say.  
“It’s open.” Darkness says.  
I walk in and smile.  
“I wanna go out on dates.” I say.  
“I’d like that.” Darkness says.  
“Good let’s go downstairs so you’re parents don’t think I’m taking advantage of you.” I say.  
“Right fallow me.” Darkness says and walks back down stairs and I follow him.  
“Welcome to our house Robin how old are you?” Joker asks.  
“I’m 18 sir don’t worry I’m not gonna just jump your daughter I wish to get to know him by taking him out on dates.” I say.  
“Good because he deserves to have fun.” Joker says.  
“Does the first date have to be supervised?” I ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Only rich people do that for there omega children plus we aren’t to worried about Darkness. We’d only come to keep him from hurting you.” Joker says.  
“Yeah I can tell.” I say.  
We go into another room as his parents talk to their friends.  
“So your parents are friends with Lex and Clark?” I ask.  
“Yeah they are really nice.” Darkness says.  
“Clark work’s with Batman.” I say.  
“Yeah I know. Clark is superman.” Darkness says.  
“You’re very smart.” I say.  
“I graduated school, including college, at the age of six.” Darkness says.  
“Oh wow! I’m impressed.” I say.  
“Mom was sixteen when he graduated from college.” Darkness says.  
“Really that’s amazing I didn’t know he was that smart” I say.  
“He just didn’t always show it he didn’t see a reason to.” Darkness says.  
“So when do we get to go on a date?” I ask.  
“I can go ask if you want?” Darkness asks.  
“Sure cutie. I’ll wait here.” I say.  
I wait as he goes and talks to his parents.  
“Hi I’m JJ Darkness is my sister.” JJ says.  
“Hello JJ I’m Jason.” I say.  
“You’re that robin that saved my sister then got beat up by my sister?” JJ asks.  
“Yes that’s me. Just call me Jason though.” I say.  
“Ok will do this is Connor he’s my best friend and we might start dating soon.” JJ says.  
“Hello.” Connor says.  
“Hey.” I say.  
“So you going to go out with Darkness?” JJ asks.  
“I plan on it.” I say.  
“Good he deserves to be happy.” JJ says.  
“So do you JJ.” Connor says.  
“Oh I’m not saying that. I am happy with you.” JJ says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Good because I’d be very upset if you didn’t think you deserved to be as happy as your sister.” Connor says.  
“Yeah take care of yourself your sister would be upset if you just focused on him and didn’t take care of yourself as well.” I say.  
“You’ve only known him a couple of hours and it’s like you’ve known him for years.” JJ says.  
“I’m very observant. Growing up on the streets teaches you to learn to read people. I also worked with batman so that sharpened my skills more.” I say.  
“You’re fun please keep my brother happy?” JJ asks.  
“I promise to take very good care of your brother JJ.” I say.  
Darkness runs in really excited.  
“Mom and dad said we can go out whenever. Uncle Clark said to invite someone named Dick Grayson as well because he likes jokes.” Darkness says.  
“Yeah sure I’ll call him in a bit.” I say.  
“I’m gonna get ready call him as I shower.” Darkness says.  
“Sure.” I say.  
Darkness runs upstairs to get ready so I call Dick as he’s upstairs.  
“Jaybird is that you?” Dick asks.  
“Yeah I gotta ask you to keep me being alive a secret from Bruce. How would like to go out with me and a beautiful omega on a date?” I ask.  
“You wanna date me Jaybird?” Dick asks.  
“Seriously? Of course I do have wanted to since I was younger I had to wait until I was older to ask you out.” I say.  
“Where are you I’ll be right there!” Dick says happily.  
“Do not tell Bruce where you are going please.” I beg and tell him where to come.  
“I won’t I promise Jaybird I’ll be there soon.” Dick says and hangs up.  
I sit and wait for Darkness to come back down from changing. When he finally does my jaw drops seeing his beautiful black, red, green, and blue dress.  
“You like it? I’m glad I designed it myself.” Darkness says.  
“You designed that? Ok how about you help me design my next costume?” I beg.  
“I’d be more then willing to help you Jason.” Darkness says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters just love them as a couple. This is mostly Gotham mixed with the Arkham video games. No character death its a slow build but will eventually have smut.  
> ***** will be used for sex scenes if you don't want to read the smut just skip over the *****.

“Thank you baby girl!” I say without thinking.  
“What did you call me?” Darkness asks blushing.  
“I called you baby girl you got a problem with that?” I ask.  
“No I don’t daddy.” Darkness says.  
“Good now Dick should be here soon.” I say.  
“Ok daddy.” Darkness says.  
“Go talk to your mom I’ll meet Dick outside.” I say.  
“Ok daddy!” Darkness says and goes to his mom.  
I go outside and wait until I see Dick and tackle him when I see him.  
“Hi Jaybird.” Dick says.  
“Hello Dickie.” I say.  
“Any warnings?” Dick asks.  
“Darkness is the omega we are taking out he is beautiful. His parent’s are Riddler Joker and Bruce’s. Bruce jumped Edward somewhere outside when he went into heat.” I say.  
“Jeez anything else?” Dick asks.  
“Riddler knows who we are but Joker doesn’t so keep you mask on until we leave.” I say.  
“Will do alpha.” Dick says.  
“You are such a naughty beta now calm yourself please and make a good impression. I really like Darkness he’s smart, gorgeous, and deadly.” I say.  
“Ok now I really wanna meet him.” Dick says.  
We walk inside and find Darkness with his mom Riddler.  
“I got him.” I say.  
“Hello Richard.” Riddler says.  
“Woah you weren’t kidding he does know who we are.” Dick says.  
“Why would I lie to you?” I say.  
“Hello.” Darkness says.  
“Oh wow yup I got to agree he’s gorgeous.” Dick says.  
“Thank you.” Darkness says blushing.  
“More heros if I didn’t know better I’d say you guys are here to steal my kids.” Joker says.  
“Father be nice.” Darkness says.


End file.
